Crossover En Masse
by LunatixGamer
Summary: Who would win? It has been a long asked question between anyone who has watched an anime or action movie, read a comic or a novel, or played a video game. Now by combining LOTR, Harry Potter, Hunger Games, Percy Jackson, Marvel, DC, SAO, RvB, RWBY, AoT, MHA, Death Note, Star Wars, Mortal Kombat, Super Mario, Halo, creepypastas, and more, it might help finally decide who would win.
1. Prologue

**Hello, I am LunatixGamer and this is my first fanfic. I've never done this sort of writing before and would appreciate constructive criticism, but no hateful complaints please and thank you. Now, onto the story!**

-Percy Jackson-

I awoke to see a dark forest around me. I went to grab Riptide from my pocket, but for some reason it wasn't there. Another kid with spiky green hair stood up just a few feet from me. I realized that all around me were unfamiliar faces. A blonde girl with a notebook and a small man with overalls and a red hat also were getting up. By their panic-stricken faces I could tell they had no idea what was going on either. That is, except a guy in a black overcoat.

"Must be the game," he said calmly, "This looks nothing like the online beta though."

He waved his hand in front of him and opened a hovering menu. He pressed a button and the next second, there were two swords on his back. The blonde girl shakily copied the guy, bringing out a pen instead of a sword. She opened her notebook, which had Death Note on the front, and placed the pen to it.

"Tell me what's going on or I swear I'll kill you all!" she said.

"Girlie, I don't know how many shrooms you've had," the man in the overalls and the red hat said, "But you can't kill me with a book."

"Oh, yeah?!" she said and then scribbled something into the book, "Then you should serve as a fine example, Mario!"

I didn't know what to think. Even for a guy with ADHD, too much was going on. I tried to copy the kid in the overcoat's movements and brought up a menu with three unequipped items:

"Weapon - Sword - Riptide"

"Magic - Elemental - Water Manipulation"

"Magic - Elemental - Water Healing"

I pressed "Equip All" and felt the Riptide appear in my pocket. Suddenly the man named Mario fell over, clutching his chest. He shuddered for a minute and then collapsed fully to the ground, dead.

"What the heck?" the kid in the overcoat said, raising eyebrow.

"What kind of book is that?" he asked the girl, "It must be a spellbook of necromancy."

"She just killed somebody!" the kid with green hair said, "This isn't a game!"

"Of course it is," the kid in the overcoat said uneasily.

"That is where you are incorrect," a booming voice said from above.

We all looked up see a cloaked figure in the sky.

"I've always wondered who would win a fight between people from other worlds," the figure said in a maniacal voice, "So I designed all this." He spread his arms. "To decide the largest 'Who Would Win Battle' ever!"

He voice shook the ground.

"So I simply copied your real personalities onto those of A.I. and now I will have you fight to the death till there is only one standing," the person continued, "And that one shall be able to recreate this world as he sees fit, and even bring people back from the dead."

I thought about Silena, Bianca, and all those who had fallen. It would be amazing to bring them back, but at the cost of killing even people I didn't know, it wasn't an option.

"That is all," the figure said, "Have fun!"

He disappeared. Everyone looked at each other, as if prepared to strike. Suddenly others emerged from the trees around, including a tall man with no face, a man with a suit of armor and glowing red sword, and a clown lookalike in a tuxedo.

"Well," the clown said, "This'll be fun!"

And everything went to hell.

 **Once again please comment with constructive criticism, and also please feel free to suggest other worlds/characters to add to the story. Till next chapter!**


	2. The Killing Note

-Hermione Granger-

Governors Guild

I stood up and addressed the congregation:

"It's been two years since we landed in this place and we've only been able to capture the first Note Killer or Kira, whatever you want to call him. The other has been killing people right and left since then. She is our greatest threat now. While I do I appreciate Annabeth's and L's attempts to pinpoint her location, I must ask, why are we not getting any more traction on this?"

Tears formed in my eyes as I struggled to maintain composure, "I mean, my husband died last night in his sleep and I was powerless to stop it. Why did he have to die?"

Annabeth stood up. She had bags under her eyes and a look of rage and sadness etched across her face. She spoke:

"I do apologize for your loss, Hermione, but that doesn't help. We know that ever since magicians were given permission to kill, they have begun to become targets for the Note Killer. We also know this second killer is part of the Villain Killers Guild with many of our former enemies and allies. We are getting closer to finding their location, but even if we do, they will protect her at all cost. They have some very powerful members, as well, so we are doing our part and we expect others to do theirs."

"Are you saying we of the Leaders Guild are incompetent?" I asked angrily.

"No, only that we are doing what we can," Annabeth said, "And we do not like being ridiculed for doing our job. All of us have had losses and pointing fingers at our own will do nothing but divide us."

"That is all for that subject," Tenya, my vice speaker, interceded, "Next is the subject of Palpatine."

"Yes," I said, bringing my emotions under control, "He has been recruiting from the heroes for awhile now. The most recent include Darth Murdus, formerly known as Katsuki Bakugo, and Darth Claw, formerly known as Wolverine. Now, we know their data bank is, but it is heavily guarded. The question we would like to ask is, who should we send?"

"Might I suggest Mr. MacGyver, Mr. Bond, Mr. Jones, and Mrs. Texas," Gandalf said.

"Good suggestions," I said and turned to Tenya, "Are there any other pressing matters?"

"The Titan Shifter trial," he said.

"Yes," I said, "Will you please bring Reiner, Bertholdt, and Annie onstage, Captain?"

Captain America led the three Titan-shifters onstage.

"In their past lives, these warriors killed thousands of innocents," I said, "Yet they agreed to come with us, as long as we gave them a fair trial."

"Could we replicate their abilities?" Doctor Octavius asked.

"Unfortunately not, unless we replicated a certain serum," Doctor Hange said, "And even then, another would have take it and then eat the original Titan Shifter, or it would do nothing."

"I'll take that as a no," I said grimly, "Any more questions or should we put it to a vote?"

The crowd muttered to one another.

"Let us vote then," I nodded to Kirito and he opened the voting screen on the computers, "Vote yes for those who would like to see them freed; no for those who would like to see them executed."

I looked at my screen, able to see the votes flow in.

There was one solitary "No" and 199 "Yes"s.

"Let them free then," I said, "Send them to the Warrior Guild."

-Eren Jaeger-

Calvary Guild

I opened my menu and equipped my Light 3D Maneuver Gear. The horse I was riding stopped it's gallop as a familiar brown blur sped toward us. Hazel was by our side in an instant, atop her horse, Arion. Where her sheath once was on her belt, she had a lightsaber instead. It turned out Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold weren't the only ways of killing Greek monsters.

"Several Speeder Bikes are patrolling the comm tower," she said to our small group of horse riders, "Lobo, Dooku, and two Nazgul are the only guards."

"Good job," Eomer, our leader, said to her.

"Merida, Hazel, and I will distract them, while Eren, Levi, Sasha, and Mikasa goes in from behind and takes the tower out," he said to everybody.

"Yessir!" we shouted and split into the two groups.

"Eren and Sasha, stay in the back," Captain Levi said, "When Mikasa and I fire the green flares, you will both Titan-form and destroy the tower."

"Yessir!" Sasha and I said.

Mikasa and Levi rode toward the tower.

"Eren," Sasha said nervously, "Is it true what I did to Ymir?"

I looked at her, remembering her body next to those of Connie and Peeta. All three had been hurt after being attacked by an xenomorph. We had a barely alive Ymir and the serum required to turn one of them into a Titan. Katniss and Finnick had threatened to kill us if we didn't give the serum to Peeta, but us of the Survey Corps overpowered them. Both Armin and Katniss died in the scuffle.

We decided to give the serum to Sasha. She immediately turned into a Titan and grabbed Ymir. She chomped down on her, Ymir's screams fading into the night. Others had told a horrified Sasha what she had done.

"It wasn't your fault," I said.

She looked down, tears in her eyes.

"I don't remember," she said, "I can't even remember and it was my fault."

 _Dammit,_ I thought. I wasn't good at comforting people and now I was stuck with a sobbing Sasha. Just my damn luck.

Suddenly a red flare shot into the sky.

"Oh, crap," I said.

Red flares meant someone was either injured or killed.

I turned my horse toward the tower and rode in, Sasha following me. I shot the L3DMG cords onto the tower next to a dangling figure. I pulled out my energy swords from the L3DMG and shot forward onto the side of the tower. I looked at the body and felt myself go stiff.

It was Mikasa.

-Misa Amane-

I set my pen down. It was utterly depressing being without Light. I read the five names written on that day's page again.

 _Ronald Weasley_

 _Harry Osborn_

 _Oswald Cobblepot_

 _Jason Vorhees_

 _Mikasa Ackerman_

I tried to sit more comfortably in the metal chair, but it was hard when I was handcuffed to it. I heard Momo yelling for help in the next room over. Whoever was holding us never told me her last name, so I couldn't even give her a mercy killing. Our captor just made her keep producing green crystals.

"Hello, dearie," our captor said over the intercom, his very voice seeping with insanity.

"Are you any closer to getting Light out?" I asked.

"I assure you that he will be out soon," he said, "All you have to do is keep working on your little lists and we won't have a problem."

"L is going to find you, you know," I said.

"Nope, he and the blonde think you're working with the Anti-Villians Guild," he responded, "Since, so far, you've only been killing those who kill."

"Why?" I asked, "Aren't most of your 'friends' actually killers?"

"I consider them to be tools," he said, "They're useful, but have too many and it becomes just a pain."

"You're insane," I said.

"I'm just doing what I was told," he said, "Being the last one standing so I can torture my nemesis forever!"

A paper appeared in my inventory.

"Write down every name on that list," he said, "Just because it takes awhile to get your boyfriend out doesn't mean it will take long to kill him."

The intercom shut off. I sighed, thinking it would be so easy to just write my name in the notebook.

"Rem," I said.

"Yes, Misa?" the shinigami said from behind me.

"If that guy kills Light or me," I said, "Please kill him."

"If he harms you, it will be the last thing he does," she said, "I can't say the same for Light, though."

"Okay, thank you," I said, thinking the situation couldn't get any worse.

 **I apologize for killing so many favorite characters, but seriously, Mario, Ron, Ymir, Armin, Connie, Peeta, and Katniss are not the strongest and/or smartest characters. I am planning to continue this story until there is only one left, after all.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and feel free to comment constructive criticism!**


End file.
